Opinionated
by Pixagi
Summary: Four vignettes on the stupidity, brilliance, needs and wants of Yumichika from four points of view. Foul Language, GenFic, Finished
1. Zaraki

**Zaraki**

I know Ayasegawa's secret, and I'm just a little impressed. _A little_. That he manages be superior to most other Shinigami and keep up with Madarame so damned well with only a partially released Zanpakutō is almost impressive enough to overshadow the fucking stupidity in being willing to die to keep it all a secret. Almost.

Mostly, however, it pisses me off. "Stupid" is not a word I normally use for Ayasegawa, a man I trust along with Madarame to take care of the Eleventh when I'm either fucked up or just can't be fucked to get to the more boring bullshit associated with being a captain. More than once Ayasegawa's shown me how easily he outstrips the rest of the squad, not to mention many, _many_ other Shinigami both on and off the battlefield in shear smarts.

Hell, if I'm_ really_ honest, it's pretty damned stupid for Ayasegawa to stick around with the Eleventh when he could be a lieutenant elsewhere, not just _playing_ lieutenant.

If only Ayasegawa would stop wasting his time on secrets, he could see that.


	2. Shuuhei

**Shuuhei**

I'm watching Madarame and wonder if the guy knows what kind of treasure he has hanging onto his every word. Even a dense man who'd never met him before would know the moment he saw Yumichika that he was meant to shine. Having actually spent time with him, having sparred and spoke with him, I can truly see and feel Yumichika's elation when he can fully release Ruri'iro Kujaku, flaunt all his deadly beautiful power and it drains me as I, once again, fail to escape the attack. I've never seen this in Yumichika outside of our private meetings, never seen this pure joy in this man who claims to be happy in his station in life. I've only heard of how amazing Ikkaku is to Yumichika, of how perfect their friendship is. I have never once seen it.

I want to show Yumichika he doesn't need Madarame or the Eleventh, I want to show Yumichika he's strong and powerful and beautiful on his own. Yumichika could go to great places, do great things if only he would leave the Eleventh and be willing to stand on his own.

I want to set Yumichika free. I want to_ save_ him.


	3. Ikkaku

**Ikkaku**

Shuuhei and Yumichika's got a Thing. I know there's got to be a Thing, the two keep hanging out Shuuhei's room and normally this wouldn't bother me but I'm feelin' like there's a layer to their Thing that Yumichika ain't talkin' 'bout. Every time I ask whatever it is they do together, Yumichika just says "we talk."

I should leave it alone and just let Yumichika have his Thing, but I'm just a little jealous. Maybe I'm a little too possessive and overprotective of my time with Yumichika, but I can feel him slipping away. We used to be inseparable, and now... I know it's probably not Shuuhei's fault (at least, not all his fault), but I can't help but be annoyed when he's around. It's infuriating, knowing this is the guy who's slowly taking more and more of Yumichika's time, and it's a little scary to think I'm seeing less and less of a guy I couldn't go five minutes without spotting before.

Doesn't help that the whole Thing with Shuuhei isn't the only secret I'm sure Yumichika is keeping from me. There's something wrong with Yumichika, I'm sure of it. In battle, when Yumichika calls out his shikai, I swear there's a weird shift in his reiatsu that ain't typical of other shinigami. At least, not of those in the Zaraki Squad with the more direct, straight fighting type Zanpakutō. There's always a flash of something, a barely restrained power and a hint of an old, slowly building rage whenever Fuji Kujaku is released. I can't figure what that means, but I know it's another thing Yumichika ain't talking about.

Maybe he talks to Shuuhei about it.

I'm beginning to long for the days before we became Shinigami. While the whole lack of food and money thing sucked, at least I always knew where I stood with Yumichika back then.

It just ain't how it used to be.


	4. Yumichika

**Yumichika**

I am not a damsel in distress or some kitten up a tree, and it is an insult to my pride to suggest such. Therefore, when I realize what Shuuhei is trying to do, I'm more than a little infuriated. I refuse to be Shuuhei's pet project, especially when the reasoning is based on such ridiculous theories.

I'm no fool, I know how his situation must look to Shuuhei, and I can understand the need to make sure I am truly happy. Indeed, I'm incredibly flattered in that respect, but I will not be made out to be a victim, and more importantly, I absolutely allow no one to demonetize my nearest and dearest friend and my division in the process. When it comes the the Eleventh, I hold a zero tolerance policy. When it comes to Ikkaku, it's less then zero. As it is I feel guilty about Ikkaku, I feel I'm betraying him with my secrets. I certainly do not need to listen to Shuuhei treat Ikkaku as some villain from some horrible real world shoujo manga

It's ironic, really. The very reason for keeping this secret is to remain by Ikkaku's side, and yet it appears to be driving a wedge between us. I wonder sometimes if I should show him, leaving me at the ugly disadvantage of leaving it up to him. I know he suspects something, though. I'm not sure how much he's managed to piece together, but it's enough for him to be giving me that Look, that one of "I'm worried, talk to me" and "I miss you." I miss him as well.

More then once, however, I've thought over Shuuhei's words, considered their validity as advice that should be headed. It is true, I hate having to hide my beautiful, graceful shikai, and it is true I possess the talent, skill, and grace to be an efficient lieutenant. I've been acting as lieutenant since not long after joining the Eleventh as Yachiru has neither the ability nor inclination to fulfill all of the duties expected for one who fills the position.

Of course, this thought then leads to the question of "how long would it take for the Eleventh to go up in flames if I were to leave?" I doubt Zaraki would be inclined to find someone else to do the job, and Ikkaku hasn't the organizational, grammatical or spelling skills to take on the added work load properly. As it is, Ikkaku already takes on the duties of a captain when Zaraki is either held in Fourth, away on assignment or simply unwilling to actually partake in the more tedious of the captain's duties.

This is not, of course, to say Zaraki and Yachiru are completely inadequate at their jobs. Ikkaku merely acts as a foil to Zaraki's more extreme eccentricities. Otherwise, Zaraki may be something of a slave driver when it comes to training, and he may have less then conventional ways of going about said training, but he must be doing something right; he's supplied two other Divisions with lieutenants. Yachiru gives Zaraki company and keeps the mood in the Eleventh light and colorful with her ever constant cheer. She's also effective in humbling the more arrogant of the division. There is indeed nothing quite like being beaten into the ground by a toddler to put one in their place. I merely pick up in the paperwork department, making sure all reports are filed properly and on time.

The four of us work best as a unit. We are, essentially, a family. In fact, I'd say the entire Eleventh is effectively a family. A large, violent, rude family, but a family none the less.

Why in the whole of Soul Society would I wish to give that up?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed this. Each part was meant to be short, increasing in length in relation to how well each really knew Yumichika, and were ordered as such. Mostly, this was a personal exercise in characterization, allowing me to delve a little into each person's opinion of Yumichika. I considered doing other characters as well, but these are the four I had the muse for, so I went with it. I may do something like this centered on other characters, though, as this was fun and interesting to do._

_**I fully encourage, and request, constructive criticism.**_


End file.
